560:The Donna Adventures of Michael Jackson's Thriller
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and Michael are on a date in Coruscant, where Taserface and his boys are out ruining a horror movie marathon for cat aliens. That's when she comes up with a Thriller idea.
1. I'm not like other girls

Donna and Michael were both enjoying a night stroll on Coruscant's Ola Street, holding hands, "For two years" Donna smiled, "I've been official with you, Mikey."

"Plus there was something about you Donna" Michael replied, "That made me fall for you."

Donna nodded her head and said, "I'm not like other girls, I'm different."

"That's right" Michael replied, "You were another Saculean who grew up in the galaxy, while I was a Saculean who grew up on Earth."

"I am Groot(Alien blood from two worlds)" Groot said.

"Groot" Donna replied, "You're embarrassing me."

Vee flew around making heart symbols, "Love is in the Out of This World air"

Donna and Michael blushed.

By the time they got to a movie theater, a group of cat aliens were being kicked out for no apparent reason, "Gentlemen" shouted the manager, "Leave this minute or I'm calling the police!"

Taserface came out with popcorn.

"Shut up" shouted Taserface with his mouth full of popcorn, "This is our theater now!"

"Go eat a stinky fish!" Hafnut shouted while spitting some soda in a cat's face.

"And have some butter with that" Gef shouted as he spitted popcorn at their face.

They stuck their tongues out and left.

Michael, Donna, and Groot were spying on them from the alley, wondering why would they attack a theater, then they saw 2 posters, "It Came From the Haunted Volcano and Slumber Party Zombie Attack."

"Those are two of the FAKEST horror movies anyone has ever seen," Michael recalled,

"Those were only for anyone who love unconvincing movies." explained the manager, "The real shows are the Terminatra film series."

"They're not like the Nightmerica movies," Michael said.

That's when Donna thought of something, "I got an idea" Donna smiled,

"I love it when your ideas come around." Mikey smiled.

 **Note: Ola Street is named after Michael's love interest in the Thriller video, "Ola Ray".**


	2. Cause This is Thriller

Later, Michael and Donna were walking around the gravestones, Donna started to feel a beat around her.

" _It's close to midnight_

 _Something evil's lurking from the dark_

 _Under the moonlight_

 _You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 _You try to scream_

 _But terror takes the sound before you make it_

 _You start to freeze_

 _As horror looks you right between your eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

 _You hear the door slam_

 _And realize there's nowhere left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand_

 _And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes_

 _And hope that this is just imagination_

 _Girl but all the while_

 _You hear a creature creeping up behind_

 _You're out of time_ " she sang.

Donna moonwalked passed by some graves. Baze walked off to look for Taserface and his crew.

"Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'all's neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down," Chirrut said

Zombies of Qui Gonn Jinn, Mace Windu, Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Lyra and Galen Erso, Shmi Skywalker, Owen and Beru Lars, Admiral Ackbar, Paige Tico, Yoda, and more lost souls during The Clone Wars and First Order came out.

"Must stand and face the hounds of hell

"And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years" Chirrut continued.

Baze found Taserface's gang tossing popcorn at the aliens for no reason, then making faces at them. Gef made a face at Brahl, "Not at me, dummy" he shouted.

Baze came up to them and Taserface shouted, "FOOD!"

They chased Baze to the cemetery,

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to share your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller" Chirrut continued.

"I like this" Taserface shouted.

"Real Jedi zombies" Hafnut replied, "Maybe they can tweeze our noses."

They say Donna with her back turned, "Look, Boss" Retch shouted, "It's that Twerp, Donna"

"Let's scare her" Taserface suggested.

As they got up, Donna turned her head, revealing that she somehow turned into a zombie.

She and the deceased jedi knights and other patrons started dancing to The Thriller. After a while, they turned, and Donna turned back to her living/beautiful self.

' _Cause this is thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you_

 _From the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life_

 _Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah_

 _Ahahahahahahahaha_

 _I'm gonna bring it tonight_

 _'Cause this is thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you_

 _From the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life_

 _Inside a killer thriller tonight_

 _Ahahahahahahahaha_

 _I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_ " she sang.

But all did they did is cheer, Donna had to take desperate measures. "Summon the Cuteness"

Then out of nowhere, Kirby came in with an army of porgs, "I AM GROOT(Attack the Ravagers)" Groot shouted as they started attacking the Ravagers, "We're out of here." Taserface shouted, "We can't eat all of these porgs."

They ran off with porgs getting off of them. Donna turned her head, "You got all that Mikey?" she asksed as Michael came out with his camera.

"Yup," Michael replied, "All of this is going on Joking it on Demon X3."

Donna looked at the zombies and said, "Okay," Donna said, "Dance party is over."

Like magic, the zombies turned into ghosts, exhausted from all of the dancing, "Miss. Solo" Qui Gonn groaned, "Don't do that again."

"I can't believe you made us do this." Made groaned.

"I know Mace" Donna replied, "But they need to learn not to ruin a movie marathon."

As Michael, placed his camera back in his bag, he helped his late grandparents up, "Apologize for the Babe's behavior Grandpa," Michael said as he helped Galen up, "Her ideas can be weird"

"I can tell," Galen replied,

"Haven't felt like real dancing in forever" Lyra replied as she straightened her back."

"I kind of like it" Padme replied.

"But there's still one question," Baze replied.

"What's that Baze" Donna asked

"Who invited him?" Baze asked as he pointed to a mysterious figure.

He had a fedora with cool clothes. He removed his hat, revealing to be Michael Jackson, "Oh My Grock" Donna shouted, "Michael Jackson"

Michael came up to Donna, "I heard that a space girl from the living world was going to use my song to scare away some rude gangsters."

"Yeah" Donna replied, "They tossed popcorn at cat aliens.

"Knows how to do the right thing, she does" Yoda sensed.

"Anyway," Michael Jackson said, "I was wondering if you and your boyfriend could come with me to my latest concert, "Moonwalker"

"I would love that." Donna smiled as she and Mikey packed their things

Before they could leave, Han walked up to Michael Jackson, "Listen here King of Pop" Han growled, "Don't let your dancing, cat creatures, nor bad boy routines lay a hand on my granddaughter."

"Grandpa" Donna smiled, "I'll be fine."

Michael Jackson, Mikey, Donna, Baze, Chirrut, and Rocket took off to MJJ Studios.

 **Note: Demon X3 is named after the Michael Jackson song, "Speed Demon"**


End file.
